Adhesive labels find extensive use in labeling articles of commerce to include plastic, paper, metal and glass containers for various consumer and industrial products. Because of this extensive use of adhesive labels, improvements in the service performance of adhesive labels and/or in the processing to prepare adhesive labels is beneficial.